Stranger
by LAB27
Summary: (chap 4 up!) "kau cepatlah melamarnya! Kau tahu, eomma sudah tak sabar untuk segera menimang cucu!" / "Zhang Yixing. Apakah aku benar-benar akan menikahinya?" ( Kaisoo - gender switch)
1. Chapter 1

_"Kau tak percaya ya jika malaikat tanpa sayap itu benar-benar ada?"_

_"Jangan bodoh, Kai. Itu hanya dongeng. Mana mungkin ada dongeng yang nyata? Haha, dasar kau ini. bercita-cita dokter tapi pintar mengkhayal"_

_"Haha, dengarkan aku Kyu. aku tidak mengkhayal. dan suatu hari, aku akan menunjukkan padamu, bahwa malaikat tanpa sayap itu benar-benar ada"_

* * *

**Turn around**

**Turn around and fix your eye in my direction**

**So there is a connection**

**I can't speak**

**I can't make a sound to somehow capture your attention**

**I'm staring at perfection**

**Take a look at me so you can see**

**How beautiful you are**

Aku hanya bisa bersyukur ketika kembali bisa menatapmu meskipun dari jarak yang terbilang cukup jauh. Apa? Kau bilang aku penakut? Hei, aku bukannya penakut. Aku hanya realistis. Lihatlah dirimu. Terlalu sempurna untuk sekedar kusapa. Terlalu indah untuk sekedar kupandang sekejap mata. Dan terlalu berharga untuk sekedar bersanding di sampingku.

Kau terkenal? Tentu. Lihatlah bagaimana kau selalu dikelilingi teman-teman dan juga fans-fansmu. Tapi kau tak pernah marah atau menunjukkan rasa lelahmu. Kau selalu tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Bahkan teramat manis hingga aku tak perlu menambahkan gula bila aku sedang minum teh sambil memandangmu dari jauh.

Aku tak ingin membuatmu menyadari keberadaanku. Maka setiap aku pikir cukup, aku akan sekedar membuat sebuah pesawat kertas lalu menerbangkannya ke arahmu dan menghilang.

**You call me a stranger**

**You say I'm a danger**

**But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight**

**I'm broke and abandoned**

**You are an angel**

**Making all my dreams come true tonight**

_"Kau aneh. Kau bilang kau mengagumiku, dan kau menyukaiku lebih dari sekedar fans? Tapi menunjukkan dirimu di depanku saja kau tak pernah mau. Aku curiga kau ini stalker ya? Berhenti membuntutiku! Kau membuatku takut jika memang begitu..."_

Begitulah balasanmu atas pesawat kertasku tempo hari yang sukses kuterbangkan masuk ke dalam kelasmu. tapi tunggu...

benarkah kau takut? Ya Tuhan. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu ketakukan. Aku memang menyukai- ani bahkan aku sudah mulai mencintaimu. Kau itu seperti bidadari yang selalu membuat hariku menjadi lebih indah dan menyenangkan. Dan aku mungkin hanya bisa bermimpi untuk bisa kembali bertemu dan menyapamu dalam jarak yang dekat, lalu memelukmu, memberimu bukti bahwa aku mencintaimu, lalu pada akhirnya kau memilih untuk bersamaku selamanya. tapi, kurasa itu bukan akhirnya kan? Tapi...

Bolehkah aku terus bermimpi untuk bisa sekedar melihatmu lebih dekat lagi dalam kondisi yang lebih baik, Do Kyungsoo?

**I'm confident**

**But I can't pretend that I was terrified to meet you**

**I know you could see right through me**

**I saw my live flash right before my very eyes**

**And I knew just what we'd turn into**

**I was hoping that you could see**

**Take a look at me so you can see**

Ini sudah masuk bulan ketiga aku tak melihatmu tersenyum lagi seperti biasa. Aku tak tahan. Benar-benar tak bisa lagi menahannya. Aku sangat yakin dengan keputusanku kali ini. keputusan yang sudah benar-benar aku fikirkan matang-matang selama kau tak lagi menampakkan senyummu yang menjadi canduku itu.

Aku berjanji aku akan mengembalikan senyum manismu di wajahmu, Do Kyungsoo. Tapi lagi-lagi aku ragu bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja ketika bertemu denganmu. Walau aku tau, mungkin kau tak bisa menyadari keberadaanku. Tapi aku tau, kau bisa merasakan dan melihatku dari mata hatimu.

**You call me a stranger**

**You say I'm a danger**

**But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight**

**I'm broke and abandoned**

**You are an angel**

**Making all my dreams come true tonight**

Kau masih saja menyebutku _stranger_. Orang asing yang berbahaya. _Stalker_. Penguntit. Bahkan kau meminta teman-temanmu untuk mengawasi jika ada yang kembali menerbangkan pesawat kertas ke arahmu. Haha. Mereka tak akan bisa menemukanku, Kyungsoo. Aku bahkan bisa selalu merasakan bahwa kau menungguku dan merindukan pesawat-pesawat milikku beterbangan ke arahmu. Tapi benarkah yang kau katakan tempo hari pada mereka? Benarkah kau membenciku?

**You are an angel**

**Making all my dreams come true tonight**

**Take a look at me so you can see**

**How beautiful you are**

Kau itu sudah seperti seorang malaikat untukku. Untuk hidupku. Mana mungkin aku akan mencelakaimu, Kyungsoo? Andai saja kau bisa melihat ke arahku, lalu kau bisa melihat dirimu dari sisi pandangku. Kau pasti akan tau dan memastikan bahwa malaikat itu benar-benar ada. Ya, dan buatku itu adalah dirimu.

**Your beauty seems so far away**

**I'd have to write a thousand songs to make you comprehend**

**how beautiful you are**

Kecantikanmu rasanya semakin jauh untuk bisa kugapai. Rasanya kau tak lagi sama. Cantikmu semakin menghilang bersamaan dengan senyummu yang belum juga kembali di wajahmu. Apa? Apa aku mengingkari janjiku? Tidak! Aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku, apalagi pada seorang yang sangat aku cintai. Aku hanya menunggu. Menunggumu mengizinkanku untuk datang dengan membawa seluruh cintaku untuk membantumu kembali melihat dunia indah yang sempat kau abaikan.

Apa aku hanya menunggu? Tidak. Aku menciptakan banyak lagu untuk menghiburmu. Jadi, ketika kau kembali tersenyum nanti, kau bisa kembali menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang kuciptakan khusus untukmu ini. Sekali lagi, ini semua semata karena aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo.

**I know that I can't make you stay**

**But I would give my final breath to make you understand**

**How beautiful you are**

**Understand how beautiful you are**

Belum juga aku benar-benar mendatangimu. Kau sudah memutuskan untuk pergi dan menyerah? Kau pengecut, Kyungsoo. Lebih pengecut dariku yang tak berani mendatangi makhluk indah sepertimu. Aku tau apapun yang kulakukan nanti mungkin tak bisa membuatmu tetap bertahan. Tapi aku, aku akan dengan rela memberimu segala apa yang paling berharga milikku agar nantinya kau bisa mengerti. Bahwa malaikat tanpa sayap, itu benar-benar ada.

.

.

"Donornya sudah kita dapatkan, tuan Do. Dan ajaibnya, semua organnya cocok dengan putrimu."

"Segera lakukan operasinya dok! Saya ingin segera melihat anak saya kembali tertawa dan tersenyum seperti sedia kala."

_3 jam kemudian..._

"Operasi sudah selesai, tuan Do. Kondisi Kyungsoo sudah stabil. Rasanya seperti benar-benar keajaiban dia bisa secepat ini stabilnya. Ah, ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi tuan Do?"

"Ah, siapa sebenarnya pendonor itu, dokter? Di-dimana dia sekarang dokter? Apa aku boleh menemuinya?"

"Tentu tuan Do. Tapi anak itu sedang berada bersama keluarganya. Esok mungkin kau bisa menemuinya di rumahnya. Ini alamatnya,"

"terimakasih dokter, terimakasih banyak!"

Keesokan harinya...

"Appa!"

"Ahh Kyungsoo! Putri kesayangan appa satu-satunya! Bagaimana keadaanmu sayang? Kau sudah lebih baik?"

"Ne! Bahkan aku merasa sangat jauh lebih baik. Aku merasa seperti terlahir kembali dengan tubuh yang baru. Aku sangat bersemangat appa! Hihi,"

"Oh ya sayang, appa harus ke tempat teman appa sebentar. Sepulang dari sana, appa akan kemari lagi. Kau mau appa bawakan apa?"

"Eh? begitu ya... Ah baiklah! Aku... aku tiba-tiba ingin susu coklat dingin appa. tapi harus appa yang membuatkan, ne? Hihi, pay appa!"

.

.

"Pagi Kyungsoo. bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan?"

"Ah, Kris-ssi. ne dokter. aku bahkan merasa berdebar-debar terus dari tadi. kenapa ya? Apa ini wajar?"

_"hahaha, dasar kau saeng kecil. sebesar itukah cintamu pada pasienku ini hingga saat jantungmu ada di tubuhnya, pun debaran kencang itu tetap hadir"_

"A-ah, te-tentu saja Kyungsoo. itu kan jantung barumu, mungkin saja aliran darah disana sedang menyesuaikan diri dengan berkenalan dulu dengan paru-parumu dan lain-lain?"

"Haha, kau pintar melucu, Kris-ssi."

"_Well_, sebagai seorang dokter aku harus bisa selalu menenangkan pasienku kan? Ohya, ada seseorang yang menitipkan ini padaku kemarin. katanya, ini hadiah untukmu. dan harus kuberikan ketika kau sudah bangun. karena kau sudah bangun dengan sangat segar pagi ini, maka kubawakan kau kado ini, bukalah. aku keluar dulu ya? masih banyak pasien, jika kau membutuhkanku, tekan saja bel itu. Arra?"

"Ne, Kris-ssi. gomawo!"

.

"Siapa ya yang mengirimiku kado berupa kotak sebesar ini? Ah kubuka saja ah isinya! Eh? Pe-pesawat kertas?"

* * *

_Hai! Sudah lama ya tak mengirimimu pesawat kertas buatanku. Apa kau merindukannya? Atau kau merindukanku? Hehe. Semuanya ini kubuat khusus untukmu, Do Kyungsoo. Setidaknya, aku harap ini semua bisa membantumu kembali tersenyum manis seperti dulu. Seperti ketika kau masih bisa melihat dunia dengan mata indahmu._

_Jangan. Jangan kembali bersedih kumohon. Aku tidak bisa terus melihatmu menangis dan bersedih begini. Aku merasa kehilangan sosok malaikatku, kau tau?_

_Oh ya. Kumohon jangan membenciku, ya? Aku bukan orang berbahaya, Kyungsoo. Aku sama seperti fansmu yang lain. Hanya saja, aku benar-benar menyukaimu bahkan aku mencintaimu. Tidak gentle ya mengungkapkan perasaan lewat pesawat kertas? Hehe. Jika aku masih bisa bernafas dan menghampirimu, aku pasti akan melakukannya saat ini juga Kyungsoo. Tapi tak apa. Walau aku tak lagi bisa bernafas setelah ini, kau masih bisa merasakan cintaku. Kau masih bisa merasakan bagaimana jantungku yang berdetak begitu kencang setiap aku melihatmu. Dan yang jelas, kau akan bisa mengerti bagaimana cantiknya seorang Do Kyungsoo dimataku._

_Apa kau menangis? Jangan! Jangan menangis Kyungie. Aku berjanji untuk tidak membuatmu menangis dan mengembalikan senyummu. Karenanya aku membuatkanmu banyak lagu. Kau bisa nyanyikan itu jika kau sedang senggang dan mengingatku. Lagu itu khusus kuciptakan untukmu. Dan kuharap, kau bisa merasakan besarnya cintaku dan sayangku padamu dari lagu-lagu itu._

_Nah, sudah dulu ya Kyungie. Dan aku rasa, mungkin ini adalah surat pesawat kertas terakhir dariku. Waktu itu kau pernah bilang pada temanmu, Park Chanyeol bahwa kau membenciku dan pesawat kertas buatanku karena itu membuatmu takut. Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Aku tak bermaksud begitu, aku hanya belum siap untuk bertemu denganmu. Itu saja. Jadi, kumohon simpan pesawat kertas ini ya? Dan, karena kau pernah memintaku untuk menemuimu dan ternyata tak bisa ku lakukan sampai detik dimana aku menulis surat di pesawat kertas ini, ku lampirkan beberapa fotoku sebagai kenang-kenangan._

_Semoga kau bisa kembali tersenyum dan kembali bisa melihat indahnya dunia dan indahnya dirimu dengan mataku. Dan semoga kau bisa terus merasakan degupan jantungku yang mencintaimu setiap detik waktu berjalan. Seperti dulu pernah kukatakan padamu. Suatu hari aku akan menunjukkan padamu, dan saat ini aku akan membuatmu melihat dan menyadari, bahwa malaikat tanpa sayap itu memang benar-benar ada, dan itu adalah dirimu bagiku, Do Kyungsoo._

_Namja pembuat pesawat kertas yang mengagumimu, menyayangimu dan mencintaimu dari pertama mata kita bertemu 10 tahun lalu, hingga detik dimana mataku dan jantungku kupersembahkan untukmu saat ini, Kim Jongin._

* * *

**TES! TES! TES!**

"Hiks... K-kai... Hiks, aku merindukanmu pabbo!"

**You call me a stranger**

**You say I'm a danger**

**But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight**

**I'm broke and abandoned**

**You are an angel**

**Making all my dreams come true tonight**

**(Stranger - SS)**

.

.

.

.

.

**END / TBC?**

yang minta TBC repiew ya repiew. kalo ndak ada ya author end-in sampek sini :D

gamsahamnida sudah membaca! :)

*NB:

ide asli milik author, jalan cerita sepenuhnya milik author. no plagiat. kritik dan saran membangun ditunggu! :)


	2. Chapter 2

_"Kai, apa kau mau berjanji satu hal padaku?"_

_"Tentu. Aku pasti akan dengan sangat senang berusaha untuk menepati janjiku padamu. Kau mau aku berjanji apa, Soo?"_

_"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Teruslah disisiku. Selamanya, sampai maut memisahkan kita."_

_"Aku berjanji, Soo."_

* * *

_Preview last chap:_

_**TES! TES! TES!**_

_"Hiks... K-kai... Hiks, aku merindukanmu pabbo!"_

* * *

"Permisi, apa aku bisa bertemu dengan anak bernama Kim Jongin disini?"

"Ma-maaf tuan, tuan muda Jongin sudah tidak disini."

"Ah, benarkah? Lalu, apa kau tau dimana dia?"

"Ma-maaf tu-tuan. Ta-tapi, tu-tuan muda Jongin sudah meninggal. Tuan muda meninggal kemarin karena penyakit kanker otak stadium akhir."

"A-APA? Be-benarkah? Di-dimana rumah sakit tempat ia dirawat kemarin sebelum meninggal?"

"_Seoul Hospital Center_ tuan,"

**DEG!**

.

.

.

**_Flashback on_**

"Dari kecelakaan yang terjadi, lemah jantung putri anda menjadi penyebabnya, tuan Do. Dan kecelakaan ini adalah kecelakaan terparah dari Kyungsoo. Aku khawatir, fungsi penglihatannya akan hilang."

"APA DOK?"

"Benturan keras di kepalanya, merusak sel retina dan beberapa sel penglihatan penting lainnya. Kita harus mencari donor mata. Dan juga donor jantung. Jika tidak, walau Kyungsoo bisa bertahan dalam kondisi kebutaannya, tapi kemungkinan dalam 4-5 bulan kedepan Kyungsoo tidak bisa kita selamatkan karena jantungnya yang semakin melemah..."

.

.

"Kris hyung!"

"Ah, kau Jongin. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik?"

"Aku baik! Tapi aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, apa kau bersedia?"

"Tentu saja Jongin! Kau ini kan sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri, bagaimana mungkin aku tak bersedia membantumu? Apa? Katakan apa yang harus kubantu? Akan kulakukan apapun untuk membantumu, Jongin"

"Hehe, yakso? Baiklah.. ehm... begini hyung, sebenarnya..."

"Haish kau ini lama sekali bicaranya, Jongin-ah! Ne, yakso."

"Dengarkan dulu hyung, kau ini tidak sabaran sekali eoh! Begini, kau punya pasien yang butuh donor mata dan donor jantung kan? Berikan milikku padanya hyung,"

"MWO? ANDWAE! Aku tak akan pernah melakukannya jika itu permintaanmu Jongin! Kau gila?! Kau itu masih bisa sehat Jongin! Jangan pesimis!"

"Haha, ayolah hyung. Aku sudah bertahan hidup 4 tahun. Dan ini sudah sangat baik kan untuk stadium akhir? Aku juga calon dokter hyung, jadi kau tak bisa membohongiku. Berikan milikku padanya hyung. Aku mencintainya, aku mencintai Kyungsoo sejak dulu. Bahkan sejak pertama dia menatap mataku saat dia terpisah dari ayahnya di stasiun 10 tahun lalu. Jangan kecewakan aku hyung. Hanya itu permintaan terakhirku padamu. Oh ya! Aku punya bingkisan untuk Kyungsoo. Tolong serahkan padanya ketika dia sudah bangun nanti ne? Aku sudah cek kondisiku, milikku itu cocok dengan Kyungsoo. Haha, ajaib ya hyung? Mungkin itu yang namanya jodoh, hyung. Kau juga begitu kan, dengan Tao _noona_? Hehe. Sudah ya hyung, kepalaku terasa agak berat. Aku harus kembali ke kamar. Dan ingat hyung. Jangan beritahukan pada siapapun jika aku yang jadi pendonornya. Gomawo hyung! Aku menyayangimu, sangat menyayangimu! Salam untuk Tao noona, ne? Hehe,"

_"Hhh...kau selalu saja begini, Jongin. Bagaimana aku bisa tega tidak mengabulkan permintaan terakhirmu? Tapi aku juga tidak mau kehilanganmu, Jongin-ah! Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, my little brother!"_

**_Flashback off_**

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

alhamdulillah diki-dikit adalah yang review mintak TBC. kalo lanjut lagi, review jangan lupa ne, nanti author lanjut kalo review udah nyampe 20 :). jadi kalo mau tau cerita lanjutannya, review jusseyo! :D

gamsahamnida sudah membaca! :)

*NB:

ide asli milik author, jalan cerita sepenuhnya milik author. no plagiat. kritik dan saran membangun ditunggu! :)


	3. Chapter 3

_"Kai, bagaimana ya rasanya menjadi dewasa? Apa menyenangkan punya keluarga utuh?"_

_"Tentu. Pasti terasa sangat menyenangkan. Aku berjanji padamu, suatu hari nanti ketika kau dan aku sama-sama sudah dewasa, aku akan menikahimu. Lalu kita akan punya keluarga yang utuh. Kau, aku dan anak-anak kita,"_

_"B-benarkah? K-kau t-tidak berbohong?"_

_"Tentu. Aku tidak mungkin berbohong pada orang yang sangat aku cintai. Dan aku, Kim Jongin mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo. Jadi, aku tidak mungkin berbohong padamu"_

* * *

_Preview last chap:_

_"Hhh...kau selalu saja begini, Jongin. Bagaimana aku bisa tega tidak mengabulkan permintaan terakhirmu? Tapi aku juga tidak mau kehilanganmu, Jongin-ah! Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, little bro!"_

* * *

_3 hari setelahnya_

_"You happy here, son?"_

_"Hm? Yeah, it's perfect here. So peaceful and I really like this place, dad. What's up?"_

_"Haha, but it's not the right time to you to come up here, son. You see that girl? The girl who still lay down on the bed and crying over you? She loves you, son"_

_"But, I can't do anything even just say that I wanna live longer. Yeah, dad. I do. I love her too,"_

_"So get back and make her yours."_

_"What? You're kidding me, dad. I can't do that. How can I go to the place that I-"_

_"I've talk to Him. And He gives you one more chance. You see that boy over there? He'll dead, but his body is okay and perfect for you. Now you go down there, and lay down at his body. You'll use his body to continuing your life."_

_"W-what? I-I don't understand, dad. Ho-how can I-"_

_"If you love her, go down there now. Or you'll never see her smile again. Go!"_

_"Alright, dad! Thank you so much! I love you! Take care! And give my thankful to Him. I love Him, too!"_

_._

_*di tempat lain di waktu yang sama*_

Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku ada disini sekarang. Yang aku tahu, aku hanya menuruti perintah appa untuk kembali turun ke bumi dan memasuki tubuh orang ini. W_ell,_ aku tak tau sebenarnya dia siapa tapi, demi Kyungsoo apapun akan ku lakukan!

_"Kau yang akan memasuki tubuhku?"_

Aku celingukan mencari suara yang baru saja kudengar sangat lembut mengalun menyapa gendang telingaku. Dan ketika aku mendapatkan sang sumber suara, aku sedikit terkejut. "Kau pemilik tubuh ini? Ke-kenapa kau tidak memakai tubuhmu kembali?"

_"Aku tidak bisa masuk lagi. Ini memang sudah waktunya aku pergi. Oh ya, jika kau meneruskan hidupku nanti dan kau bertemu seseorang yang tidak kau kenal tapi dia membuat jantungku itu berdegup sangat kencang dari biasanya, beritahu dia bahwa aku, Kim Joonmyun, sangat mencintainya melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Ingat, kau tak akan kubiarkan jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Karena kau hanya boleh jatuh cinta pada gadismu saja."_

"A-apa? A-aku bahkan tak mengenalmu dan...dan gadis yang kau cintai itu. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa menemukannya dan mengatakan padanya bahwa kau mencintainya?"

_"Kau akan mengenalku lewat kehidupan barumu. Dan aku akan tetap mengawasimu, sampai kau melakukan permintaan terakhirku. Tenang, aku akan selalu berusaha membantumu. Jika kau butuh bantuanku, kapanpun itu mengenai kehidupan barumu, kau panggil saja namaku. Cukup kau sebutkan dalam hatimu, aku tak mau tubuhku itu disangka gila oleh orang-orang karena kau menyebut namaku yang notabene adalah dirimu sendiri."_

"W-well, I'll do that. Tapi tetap saja, aku tak tau siapa kau sebenarnya. Setidaknya, nama siapa yang harus ku panggil?"

_"Suho. Tambahkan hyung jika perlu. Karena ku rasa, kau pasti lebih muda dariku kan, Kim Jongin? Ah bahkan marga kita sama... Suho hyung, panggil begitu jika kau membutuhkanku. Well, cepatlah kau masuk ke tubuhku. Dokter sebentar lagi akan memvonisku meninggal, dan jika itu terjadi, kesempatanmu untuk hidup akan benar-benar hilang. Sudah ya, aku harus pergi. Pay, Kai!"_

**SLASH!**

Ah. Sinarnya terang sekali. Siapa tadi namanya? S-suho? Ba-baiklah. Nampaknya aku memang harus segera masuk ke tubuhnya. Do Kyungsoo, saranghae!

**SLASH!**

**PIIIIP PIIIIP PIIIIP PIIIIP PIIIIP**

"KRIS UISANIM! DETAK JANTUNG SUHO KEMBALI!"

"M-MWO? Suster, cepat siapkan alat kejut jantung. Dan pihak keluarga silahkan tunggu diluar!"

"Mari nyonya Kim, tuan Kim. Saya antar keluar,"

"Ta-tapi suster. A-anak saya a-akan baik-baik saja kan?"

"Kami akan berusaha lagi semaksimal mungkin, tuan Kim dan nyonya Kim berdoa saja agar kali ini, Tuhan mempunyai kehendak lain dari kehendakNya tadi. Chogiyo, tuan dan nyonya Kim"

.

"Hiks...Suho..."

"Yeobo, itu Kris uisanim!"

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan anak saya? Dia-dia baik-baik saja kan? Dia-dia tidak-tidak pergi kan?"

"Jujur saya nyonya Kim, saya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada Suho. Tadi hampir saja saya menyatakan dia meninggal, tapi kini jantungnya berdegup normal seperti tidak ada masalah apa-apa. Nampaknya, Tuhan mendengar segala doa-doa anda, nyonya. Suho sudah lebih baik, tapi dia masih butuh istirahat. Silahkan bila ingin melihatnya, tapi sebaiknya jangan dibangunkan dulu. Chogiyo, tuan dan nyonya Kim, Zhang Yixing,"

"Gamsahamnida Kris, kajja yeobo kita tengok keadaan Suho. Kajja, Lay. Lihat, doamu tidak sia-sia kan? Suho kembali,"

"N-ne ahjussi,"

Aku merasakan pusing yang sangat hebat di kepalaku. Saat ini, aku benar-benar sudah masuk ke dunia baruku. Kehidupan keduaku di tubuh orang lain yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal. Tapi aku merasa baik di dalam sini. Sangat baik. Degupan jantung yang akhirnya ku rasakan kembali, dan aliran darah yang kini ku rasakan lagi bergerak di setiap jengkal tubuhku.

"Eunghh..."

"Y-yeobo, S-suho bangun."

"A-aku akan panggil dokter, ahjussi"

"A-aku dimana?"

"Kau di rumah sakit, sayang. Kau tadi kecelakaan, dan-dan kau ba-baru siuman."

"Chogiyo, biar aku periksa dulu keadaanmu Suho. Hmm, semua sudah baik. Mungkin lusa kau sudah bisa pulang,"

"Suho? Siapa Suho? Dan, siapa kalian? Apa aku mengenal kalian?"

.

.

.

"Soo, kau harus makan sayang. Jangan begini, kau akan membuat Kai sedih. Bukankah dia tidak suka melihatmu menangis terus begini?"

"Do ahjussi benar, Kyungie. Makanlah, aku tidak tega melihatmu begini. Kau belum makan dari kemarin. Kau hanya menangis dan berteriak memanggil nama Kai yang bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Kyungie, aku mohon jangan siksa dirimu lebih jauh. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu,"

"Hiks, berhenti membicarakan tentang Kai! Harusnya kau berterimakasih padanya, kau tahu! Karena jika dia tidak ada, hiks mungkin kau tidak akan berada disini dan berbicara denganku sekarang, Chanyeol!"

"Yang benar saja, apa yang harus aku salutkan dan kenapa aku harus berterimakasih pada orang bernama Kai itu, Kyungie? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Dan, kenapa memangnya jika dia tidak ada? Bukannya saat ini dia memang tidak ada? Dan nyatanya aku tetap masih bisa berbicara denganmu,"

"DIAM! Hiks, kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Kai! Jangan berbicara tentang hal yang tidak kau tahu dengan nada sok tahu, tuan Park! Mata dan jantungku ini adalah miliknya, kau tahu! Dia memberikanku miliknya yang berharga untuk menjagaku tetap hidup. Hiks, aku mencintainya, Chanyeol! Aku mencintai Kai!"

.

.

"Sepertinya dia mengalami amnesia. Mungkin kecelakaan kemarin, berdampak pada saraf-saraf di otaknya yang menjadikannya jadi amnesia. Tapi saya kira Suho pasti akan kembali mengingat kalian dalam kurun waktu yang tidak lama. Bukankah dia kembali karena doa kalian juga? Jadi, kalian berusahalah membantunya mengingat segala apa yang dia lupakan. Jangan beri dia tekanan, karena itu akan memperlambatnya mengingat."

"Baik, Kris uisanim. Kami akan selalu mencoba dan berusaha yang terbaik untuk Suho. Gamsahamnida,"

* * *

huwee author kembali dengan cerita geje. yang kemarin minta keajaiban, nih author kasih keajaiban seadanya ala author :").

maaf ya ceritanya jadi tidak menarik. niatnya sih mau oneshot tapi ternyata memanjang begini :"|.

yasudah ndak apa. review ne, chingudeul!

gamsahamnida! :D


	4. Chapter 4

_"Soo, jika suatu saat aku harus pergi jauh darimu, bagaimana?"_

_"Kau mau pergi? Tapi kau berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku, Kai. Hiks"_

_"Aku tahu. Tapi ini hanya sebuah pertanyaan. Apa kau akan merindukanku dan terus mengingatku?"_

_"Tentu. Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu barang sedetikpun, Kai."_

* * *

_Preview last chap:_

_"Baik, Kris uisanim. Kami akan selalu mencoba dan berusaha yang terbaik untuk Suho. Gamsahamnida,"_

* * *

Bau rumah sakit lagi. Aku seolah sudah sangat bersahabat sekali dengan bau ini. Tubuh ini terasa agak kurang nyaman. Apa mungkin karena dulu tubuhku tinggi dan sekarang aku masuk ke tubuh yang lebih pendek?

**TAK!**

"Aw!"

_"Kau mengataiku pendek?"_

"H-hyung?"

_"Kau ini, masih untung Tuhan mengizinkanmu masuk ke tubuhku. Sekarang malah menghinaku. Mau ku minta ke Tuhan mencabutmu dari situ?"_

"Ya! Hyung! Aku kan hanya bercanda! Lagipula, kau ini selama hidup jarang minum susu atau apa hyung? Kenapa tubuhmu masih lebih pendek dariku?"

_"KAU!"_

"_I'm joking _hyung! Ampun. Aku hanya bercanda. Ku mohon jangan bilang apa-apa pada Tuhan. Hah, kau ini tukang ngadu sekali, hyung. Ada apa kau tiba-tiba mengagetkanku, hyung? Katamu kau akan muncul jika ada hal penting saja?"

_"Ya Tuhan. Kenapa tubuhku yang nyaris sempurna itu Kau berikan pada jiwa macam dia? Aku kemari membawa pesan dari Tuhan. Kau punya waktu satu bulan dalam tubuhku, untuk menemui orang yang kau cintai lalu membuatnya percaya, bahwa kau benar-benar mencintainya dan kau kembali untuknya. Kau juga harus menyelesaikan keinginanku yang belum terwujud."_

"SATU BULAN? Kau gila hyung? Itu waktu yang sangat singkat. Bagaimana aku bisa menemukannya dan membuatnya percaya bahwa ini adalah aku? Keinginanmu? Apa itu hyung? Dan jika aku bisa menyelesaikan semuanya, apa yang ku dapat?"

_"Ne, satu bulan. Entahlah, itu tergantung caramu. Aku hanya menyampaikan pesan dari Tuhan. Kau tahu yeoja yang bersama kedua orangtuaku kemarin? Aku mencintainya. Keinginanku adalah menyatakan perasaanku padanya, lalu menikahinya. Aku tak tahu apa yang Tuhan akan berikan padamu, yang jelas, lakukan saja perintahNya itu"_

"Menikahi Lay noona? Yang benar saja hyung, aku bahkan tidak mencintainya, bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku untuk menikahi Lay noona?"

_"Yang menikah dengan Lay itu tubuhku, Kai. Jiwamu tentu saja tidak. Lagipula, saat kau selesai dengan tugasmu, aku tak akan lagi ada disini."_

"Ma-maksudmu, ka-kau kembali ke sana? Bersama Haneunim? Lalu kau meninggalkanku dengan Lay noona? Ya hyung! Bukankah itu curang?"

_"Keputusan Tuhan akan akhirmu nanti tergantung caramu sendiri menyelesaikan tugasmu, Kai. Aku hanya bisa membantumu dan mengingatkanmu. Tidak boleh ada orang yang tahu bahwa aku ada di sekitarmu. Rahasiakan ini dari siapapun sampai satu bulan waktumu nanti. Jika kau melanggarnya, kau akan pulang lebih cepat, Kai"_

.

.

.

_Kyungsoo pov_

Pagi ini harapanku masih sama. Pembuat ribuan pesawat kertas itu muncul di hadapanku dengan pesawat kertas baru buatannya dan mengucapkan selamat pagi untukku. Tapi nihil. Lagi-lagi aku hanya menemukan Chanyeol disana. Satu-satunya namja yang selama ini kuanggap sebagai sahabatku bersama Lay eonnie, Xiumin eonnie dan Tao eonnie.

Ini sudah hampir 2 minggu sejak hari dimana aku menyadari bahwa dia benar-benar pergi dengan satu alasan yang membingungkanku. Dia mencintaiku.

"Selamat pagi putri tidur. Sudah benar-benar bangun dari hibernasimu?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Dia terlihat seperti sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Ya Kyungie, kami datang membawa _caramel cake_ kesukaanmu!"

"Halooooooo! Kyungieeee?"

"A-ah, ha-halo eonnie. Kalian datang? Euh, bogoshippoyo eonnie"

"Ah, noonadeul. Selamat pagi, maaf aku baru bangun. Harusnya aku yang menjemput kalian ya,"

"Gwaenchana Chanyeol. Kami tau kau pasti lelah menjaga Kyungsoo, jadi kami memutuskan untuk kesini sendiri. Lagipula, tadi kami kesini diantar oleh sepupu Lay, jadi tidak masalah"

"Jinjja? Ya sudah, karena kalian sudah disini, aku akan pulang saja. Aku ada kuliah nanti jam 9. Aku pulang dulu, Kyung. _Take care_"

"Gomawo Yeollie. Pay!"

**CKLEK!**

**BLAM!**

"Jadi bagaimana kondisimu, Kyungie? Apa sudah semakin membaik?"

"Ne, eonnie. Kadang masih sedikit pusing tapi berkat Chanyeol yang selalu memaksaku untuk makan teratur dan minum obat dari dokter, sepertinya kondisiku berangsur membaik dari dua minggu lalu."

"Wah, Yeollie benar-benar tahu cara membuatmu sehat kembali ya Kyung. Tak salah aku punya namsaeng macam dia."

"Haha, kau memang tak salah punya namsaeng macam Chanyeol, Tao. Tapi, Chanyeol lah yang salah punya noona sepertimu. Mana ada kakak yang lebih manja dari adiknya?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Manja begini, aku tetap Park Zi Tao. Noona tercantik dan satu-satunya dari Park Chanyeol."

"Ya Tuhan, kalian ini. Kyungie kan baru saja sembuh, kenapa malah meneruskan hobi berdebat kalian disini, sih? Kasihan Kyungsoo,"

**TUK!**

**TUK!**

"Ya Lay! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?

"Karena kalian berisik. Kyungsoo terganggu pasti. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita makan saja kue yang tadi kita bawa. Ini untukmu, Kyungie."

"Gomawo eonnie. Hihi, gwaenchana. Aku malah rindu dengan perdebatan Tao dan Xiumin eonnie. Hm, eonnie, bagaimana keadaan Suho oppa? Kudengar dia benar-benar sudah kembali sehat?"

**UHUK!**

"Su-Suho? Di-dia baik. N-ne, dia sudah sehat. Ta-tapi..."

"Wae geurae eonnie? Tapi kenapa?"

"Dia amnesia. Dia tak bisa mengingatku. Tak bisa mengingat keluarganya. Tak bisa mengingat apapun."

"Ommona! Pasti kecelakaan itu membuat shock cukup berat untuk otaknya. Kris ge juga bilang kalau Suho ge sehat lagi itu benar-benar sebuah keajaiban!"

"Benar, aku mengakuinya. Itu adalah sebuah keajaiban Tuhan yang benar-benar aku harapkan. Jujur saja, aku belum siap kehilangannya. Aku..."

"Kau mencintainya, kan? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya saja padanya, Lay? Buat dia mengenang segala kegiatan rutinmu bersamanya dulu. Aku yakin, jika dia juga mencintaimu, ingatannya tentangmu akan cepat pulih."

"Ah, aku setuju dengan pendapat Xiu eonnie, Lay eonnie. Bagaimana jika besok, kita adakan pesta kecil-kecilan disini? Ya, dalam rangka kesembuhanku dan tentu saja Suho oppa juga. Kita dekor ruang tamu menjadi penuh pernak-pernik tentang Lay eonnie dan Suho oppa. Ya tentu saja ada pernak-pernik tentangku juga, sih."

"SETUJU!"

_Kyungsoo pov end_

.

.

Langit itu seperti mengajak mataku bermain. Menebak bentuk-bentuk awan yang kadang berbentuk kelinci, anjing, burung, dan entah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau bagaimana, tapi ada satu awan yang seperti membentuk siluet wajahmu. Ah, belum apa-apa aku sudah merindukanmu saja, ne?

"Junmyeon?"

"..."

"Kim Junmyeon?"

"..."

**PUK!**

"Ya Tuhan, apa kau sedang menulikan telingamu dari suara eommamu sendiri, Kim Junmyeon?"

"A-ah, e-eomma. Maaf, aku tadi sedang melamun. Ada apa eomma memanggilku?"

"Melamun? Tumben sekali, chagi. Kau tidak biasanya suka melamun? Makanan sudah siap, appamu sudah kelaparan di meja makan. Yixing juga sudah datang, kau pasti senang kan dia ada disini? Dan eomma sarankan, kau cepatlah melamarnya! Kau tahu, eomma sudah tak sabar untuk segera menimang cucu!"

MATI AKU. Apalagi ini? Menimang cucu? Ommona. Aku bahkan tak sedikit pun mengenal Lay noona. Bagaimana aku bisa menikahinya dan ... aahh, Tuhan kenapa tugasmu kali ini berat sekali?

"A-ah, a-apa yang eomma bicarakan. A-aku tidak paham."

"Haish, kau ini. Tidak paham tapi mukamu jadi merah begitu. Dasar anak muda, sudah segera turun. Kau tak mau jadi appetizer appamu kan?"

"N-ne eomma, aku segera turun"

**CKLEK!**

"Suho hyung!"

**CRING!**

_"Ada apa?"_

"Tak perlu ku jelaskan lebih lanjut, kau pasti mendengarnya. Bagaimana ini? Aku harus apa?"

_"Berjuanglah Kai. Aku tak bisa terus menerus muncul membantumu. Kau harus melakukan semuanya dengan caramu sendiri. Siapa tahu Tuhan akan memberimu kesempatan untuk hidup lagi?"_

"Ommona!Tapi, bukankah aku sudah hidup lagi? Ya, walaupun dengan tubuhmu."

_"Ya, siapa tahu Tuhan akan memerimu kesempatan hidup dengan tubuhmu sendiri. Cerdaslah, Kai. Tuhan tak mungkin memberimu tugas tanpa ada imbalan di belakangnya."_

"Ah benar juga. Kalau begitu, aku akan merencanakan segala sesuatunya hyung. Tapi tetap saja, kau harus membantuku mengenal siapa Lay noona lebih baik. Malam ini, kau harus berada disini, menjelaskan siapa Lay noona sedetail mungkin. Ya setidaknya, hal-hal yang perlu ku tahu saja."

_"Arrasseo. Tunggu aku jam 9 malam, aku akan ada disini. Haneunim tidak mengizinkanku berada di dunia seharian. Aku hanya punya kesempatan 3 kali untuk muncul membantumu. 2 kali di siang hari, dan 1 kali dengan durasi cukup lama di malam hari. Dari jam 9 malam sampai matahari terbit, aku akan bisa membantumu secara leluasa."_

"Aigo. Ribet sekali peraturannya. Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu. Tapi memangnya jika aku memanggilmu saat siang hari, kau tidak bisa menemaniku lama?"

_"Dari 2 kali kesempatanmu bertemu denganku saat siang hari, masing-masing kesempatan, waktuku hanya 15 menit."_

"MWO? Yang benar saja, hyung. Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu dan itu lebih dari 15 menit?"

_"Jika kau memanggilku untukmembantumu selama 30 menit, kau sudah memakai 2 kesempatanmu. Jadi kau hanya akan bisa memanggilku lagi saat malam. Karenanya, pergunakan kesempatanmu bertemu denganku sebaik mungkin. Ingat, hanya untuk hal-hal yang sangat penting! Ini sudah hampir 15 menit, segeralah turun, sampaikan salam rinduku untuk Lay, eomma dan appa, ne Kai? Pay!"_

**CRING!**

Aish. Suho hyung memang menyusahkan sekali. Apa-apaan itu pakai acara salam rindu segala? Ommona, aku harus bagaimana ini?

.

"Akhirnya kau turun. Hampir saja appa membawa pisau untuk merajangmu bersama sup yang eommamu buat, Suho."

"Mian appa. Aku tadi sedang sedikit bersiap, setidaknya aku tidak boleh terlihat jelek kan di depan Yixing?"

**BLUSH!**

"Hahaha, jika begitu, kau memang benar-benar anak appa, Junmyeon. Asal kau tahu, dulu appa juga tidak pernah mau terlihat jelek di depan eommamu. Gengsi,"

"Kim Siwon bisakah kau tidak membahas masalalumu yang selalu bersikap sok tampan, itu?"

"Oh ayolah, Kim Taeyeon. Jangan begitu, aku tidak sok tampan, chagiya. Bukankah aku ini memang tampan? Nyatanya Junmyeon tampan, berarti dia memperoleh gen tampan dariku."

"Kalian ini selalu saja berdebat sebelum makan. Bisakah kalian berhenti berdebat dan memulai makan malamnya, appa, eomma? Aku lapar, sangat lapar."

"Haish dasar ka-... Tunggu dulu, kau tadi bilang apa Kim Junmyeon? Selalu begitu? Apa kau sudah ingat bahwa kami ini memang sering berdebat ketika akan makan?"

"Ha? Be-benarkah? Mu-mungkin aku sedikit ingat. Entahlah, tadi ucapanku mengalir begitu saja, appa, eomma."

"Baiklah. Kami anggap itu kemajuan darimu, Suho. Nah Yixing, bisa kau ambilkan makanan untuk Suho? Sebagai calon istri Suho, kau harus belajar melayani suamimu dengan baik, ne?"

**UHUK!**

"EOMMA!"

"Apa? Bukankah kau- ah, baiklah eomma mengerti. Maafkan eomma ne. Maaf ya Yixing, tadi aku hanya menggodamu saja. Tapi tentang menjadi istri anakku itu, kami berdua benar-benar mengharapkannya, lho."

"Betul kata eommamu, Suho. Appa juga sangat setuju jika kalian berdua menikah. Kalian ini terlihat sangat serasi, bahkan appa sudah berteman baik dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Jika benar kalian menikah, itu akan sangat baik."

"Bisakah kita makan saja dan berhenti membahas hal itu? Aku ini baru proses pengembalian ingatan, appa. Kenapa langsung disuruh menikahi, Yixing?"

"Arra arra. Maafkan appa, kalau begitu. Kajja kita mulai makan. Yeobo, aku mau bibimbap saja. Yixing, kau bisa mengambilkan makanan untuk Suho. Tentu saja jika dia mau,"

"N-ne, ahjussi. E-ehm, S-Suho..."

"Boleh, ini piringku. Tolong ambilkan apa saja makanan kesukaanku yang kau tahu."

"N-ne,"

Zhang Yixing. Apakah aku benar-benar akan menikahinya?

.

.

.

Reviene lagi chingudeul... aku sudah baca review-reviewnya mian belum bisa balas :"D.


End file.
